Sinking
by Mrsj11
Summary: This story is set around season 3 (minus the lab/monsters!) about a girl called Amy who works at the community pool, Amy is a really kind hearted person very level headed until she meets the town bad boy...


Summer had just started in Hawkins, everybody was going on vacation, partying and enjoying their break before college begins. Amy Myers on the other hand didn't know what she wanted to do now she had officially left school, the first few days were bliss! Sleeping in until 11am, taking a drive into town for lunch, coming home and working out in her garage, usually running, skipping, yoga and dancing.

On this day Amy walked downstairs at 10am, because it was the weekend her parents were home, she walked down and plonked herself at the table and began pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Morning sweetie" her mother Rachel said, "hey mom" Amy replied whilst searching for a glass for her orange, her father Tom slid one over to her with a smile but never taking he's gaze off the newspaper in he's hands.

"You have any plans for today honey?" Mrs Myers asked Amy who had just finished pouring a glass of orange, "uh yeah actually, I'm going in to town to see if there any any jobs available" Amy said this quiet as she knew not going to college wasn't what her parents planned but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life and taking a year to decide that seemed the best option for her, even though her grades were a high standard.

"Oh that sounds nice, we'll hopefully you will find something, I mean even if not I'm sure you could get a last minute place at a local college?" Mrs Myers said looking at Amy with a smirk that said a job wasn't going to be long term.

After breakfast Amy headed up to her room to get dressed, she looked through her closet and decided on a pair of black shorts a red vest and her red Chuck Taylor high tops, she didn't have to do much with her long dark wavy hair as it always fell into its own place, she just ran a comb through it and brushed it to one side.

Amy headed downstairs and shouted to her parents "see you later guys", "bye honey!" they both called from the kitchen.

Once outside she got in to her Ford Mustang, she loved her car, it was her dads old car but he gifted it to her because of her good grades when he got a new one, which she was very happy about.

She backed out of her drive on Maple street, a well respected neighbourhood of Hawkins and headed for town.

When she pulled up she rolled her eyes at the amount of kids around town, she was confident and popular girl who knew everyone but had a small group of friends and tried her best to keep it that way by keeping out of everyone's business. Her circle consisted of her childhood friends Jenny Grey, Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler. Amy spent more time with Jenny over the last year since Jonathan and Nancy became a thing, they were always together on dates or what ever, Amy didn't want to be jealous but she longed for someone to look at her like Jonathan looked at Nancy, she hoped this summer would change that.

Amy stepped out of her car and looked around as the stores wondering where she could find a job, the first place she spotted was Melvalds general store, she knew Jonathan's mom worked there and hopefully could pull some strings.

She walked in and it was like a ghost town, walking up and down the isles looking for Joyce or anyone for that matter!, she heard a rustling from behind the counter, leaning over she saw Joyce sat on the floor eating potato chips! "Good morning Mrs Byers" she looked down smiling at her, Joyce shot up from the floor looking flustered, "oh I'm so sorry Amy I didn't hear you come in! .. how can I help you dear?" Amy chucked "its ok ... I was actually hoping you might have a job vacancy you know with everybody going off to college, I thought you may need a hand?" Looking around instantly realising that probably wants going to be the case, Joyce thinking the same she looked around and put her hands out "I wish I could help you out honey, Jonathan told me your plan to take a break from school, but as you can see I'm not exactly needed around here mysef" Amy smiled at her "not to worry Mrs Byers thank you for you're time" and she headed for the door, "Amy? Call me Joyce honey it's been what 17 years! Good luck with the job search!" Joyce shouted to her, she blew Joyce a kiss and went out of the door.

Amy went in to a few stores, the arcade even the dry cleaners but nothing! She was realising she left it a little late to find a job, all of the drop outs snatched them up knowing they were going nowhere.

She slumped into her car and laid her head back ready to give up, she looked at herself in the rear view mirror and noticed someone walking behind the car in a Hawkins pool shirt, "the pool!" She thought, starting up the car she pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the pool.

It was a 5 minute drive from town until she pulled up outside the pool.

It was busy today because the weather was nice, she thought to herself "summer in Hawkins, more people at the pool equals more staff?" practicing what to say as to why she should get a job here.

She got out of the car and headed for the little office behind a glass window where a little spotty teen sat, "oh hi..." Amy said to him looking down at he's name badge and smiling "...Josh is it possible to speak to your manager?" The teen looked shocked just staring at her, no reply, Amy coughed and smiled again, "oh uh yeah 2 seconds" Josh said running to a room behind him" Amy sighed at him.

The manager came out, he was a fairly old guy, "hello? I'm the manager here how can I be of assistance" he said kindly. Amy stepped forward giving him her winning bright white teethy smiling, "good afternoon sir, I was hoping I could speak to you about a job? You see I left Hawkins high last week but I'm unsure what I want to do as of yet and I got thinking, what do I love doing? exercise and looking after others came way up the list and I thought you know what Hawkins pool is the place for me! What do you say?... John" Amy said looking at he's name badge. She watched he's face for a whole, second guessing her all or nothing speech, "you know what we have a few of our regulars asking wether we do yoga classes, is that something you can help with if so I can help you out!" Amy's eyes lit up, "you're kidding me! I am the yoga queen John!" She couldn't believe her luck she was expecting to get shot down, cool off in the pool and go home for dinner. "Brilliant you can start tomorrow! 10am" with that he walked back in to the office.

Amy walked back to her car in shock, she had to sit in the parking lot for 5 minutes to let it sink in.


End file.
